villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Master Kohga
Master Kohga is the secondary antagonist in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. He is the leader of the Yiga Clan and the most loyal follower of Calamity Ganon. He was voiced by Atsuyoshi Miyazaki. History Kohga is the leader of the Yiga Clan, a clan of rogue Sheikah who worship the beast known as Calamity Ganon and wishes to do whatever they can to please him. 100 years after the fall of Hyrule during the Great Calamity, Kohga is the leader of the Yiga Clan which is known to have existed since before the Great Calamity, as the Yiga Clan is known to have attempted to assassinate Princess Zelda shortly before the Great Calamity, which was foiled by the Hylian Champion Link. The Yiga Clan he leads was formed by a group of Sheikah who angered over their race's mistreatment due to fears of Sheikah technology being used against the Kingdom which forced most of the Sheikah to bury their technology. This group became known as the Yiga Clan who swore allegiance to Ganon, becoming enemies to the Kingdom of Hyrule and Sheikah still loyal to the crown. ''Breath of the Wild'' 100 years after Hyrule's decline, he along with his clan stole the Thunder Helm from the Gerudo. Link made his way through their hideout where he battled this seemingly powerful enemy. But in reality, he is nothing but a braggart and an idiot who is easy to defeat. When he summoned a large spiked ball to attack Link, his plan backfired as it rolled towards him instead, sending him to his death at the bottom of a large pit. Even though he is gone, his followers still function as a unit and attacking Link anywhere in Hyrule. Master Kohga seemed to have knowledge of Link and his quest to slay Ganon, and he has a strong grudge against him. It's unknown if Kohga has been around for 100 years like his clan. If so, he is probably elderly, making him easier for Link (who hasn't aged at all) to take down. Another explanation for the ease of his defeat is that Kohga spends most of his time napping and eating Mighty Bananas (which all Yiga Clan members have a strange fascination with), resulting in him being overweight and not as fit as Link. However, the Yiga Clan still highly respected Kohga regardless due to his mastery of the esoteric arts that only he has been able to master. Even after Master Kohga's apparent death, the Yiga Clan continued to seek out Link to avenge their leader. Interestingly, unlike his underlings, Kohga is never revived by Calamity Ganon who's power can revive Yiga Clan Footsoldiers and Blademasters after they are slain when his power reaches its peak every Blood Moon. Presumably, Ganon chooses not to revive him due to his failure to protect the Thunder Helm and the fact the Yiga Clan became far more aggressive and determined to eliminate Link. Powers and Abilities As the leader of the Yiga Clan, Kohga has authority over Yiga Footsoldiers and Yiga Blademasters who are all extremely loyal and devoted to him. As a result, he effectively has command of the entire Yiga Clan. Despite being in control of a powerful military force capable of successfully attacking the well defended Gerudo Town and stealing the Thunder Helm, Kohga's laziness prevented him from utilizing the Yiga Clan to its full potential. As a master of esoteric arts, Kohga is capable of levitation and is strong enough to hurl boulders and spiked metal balls at Link. Hyrule Compendium data Gallery Master Kohga Concept.png Trivia *Kohga is the only boss in the game who can speak. *Critics consider Kohga as one of the funniest bosses in The Legend of Zelda series. *Kohga is one of the only two bosses in the game to not be related to Malice or the Divine Beasts, the other being Monk Maz Koshia. *Despite being the Yiga Clan leader, the Yiga Blademasters are harder to defeat than Kohga, who is the easiest boss in the game while the Yiga Blademasters are a challenge. *His non-revival at the Blood Moon is shared by the Blight Ganons. *If the player enters Kogha's arena from above even after the Thunder Helm quest begins, Kohga will not appear. The game is specifically set so that the battle with him can only be triggered by entering his arena through the secret passage inside the Yiga hideout, which can only be opened from inside the hideout. Navigation Category:Cult Leaders Category:Vengeful Category:Fighters Category:Zelda Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Comic Relief Category:Egotist Category:Cheater Category:Leader Category:Tyrants Category:Crime Lord Category:Successful Category:Lawful Evil Category:Posthumous Category:Guardians Category:Protective Category:Criminals Category:Rivals Category:Deceased Category:Archenemy Category:Weaklings Category:Oppressors Category:Thief